PFM-100 Hydrazine Torch Flamethrower
Sometimes the best ore is found within comets, but it’s trapped within layers of ice. The industrial flamethrower uses liquid hydrazine to produce an intense flame between 500 and 4000 degrees Celsius, which is projected on a surface, immolating the target and breaking it apart. Operation This hydrazine industrial torch can fry multiple enemies with a streaming blaze that extends several feet. Though it doesn't have the same long-distance range as other weapons, the Flamethrower is much more useful against small enemies and swarms in close quarters. Its primary fire doesn't fire projectiles like other weapons but you still target the enemies ' limbs for maximum effectiveness. The flamethrower's secondary fire shoots a small concentrated burst of flames that resemble a projectile, but is more like a small bomb than a weapons' round. When this weapon is fully upgraded, the fire changes from yellow to orange to blue, which makes sense as blue fire is hotter. Combat Tips * The Flamethrower has the fastest rate of ammo consumption while the primary fire button is held down, making it even quicker than the Pulse Rifle. Conserve fuel by firing the primary fire in short, controlled bursts when you're sure only some of the fire will miss your target. * Being hit by the flames can cause enemies to recoil briefly. The flames will briefly stick to enemies as well, inflicting additional damage over a period of time. * The alternative fire consumes 10 fuel rounds per shot, and the blaze lasts for a few seconds before subsiding. This attack is best used to set up a small defensive firewall against incoming Necromorphs, where the fire will damage them and soften them up for other attacks. * Take care not to step in any blaze you make otherwise you'll burn yourself. * The Flamethrower does not work in a vacuum, due to the lack of oxygen needed to sustain the flame. This is technically an error by EA, since in reality hydrazine - a hypergolic fuel - is typically used with a liquid oxidizer stored along with it, and can even burn without any oxidizer as a mono-propellant. Therefore, a hydrazine flamethrower could theoretically be made to work in a vacuum. This being said, you should probably switch to a different weapon when you're going through a vacuum. * An intense buildup of flames can cause a reduction in the game's framerate so it is adviseable to use this weapon with care on lower performance computers. * The Flamethrower is very effective against Brutes. Once burned with the Flamethrower, a Brute will back away from you and not attack until the fire goes out, buying time to hit it in a weak area with another weapon, or to use a Med/Stasis Pack. * Don't aim for the body of enemies with this gun. This really isn't a spray-and-pray weapon. Aim for the limbs and it should do more damage and eventually burn them off. * Enemies will still attack you even while engulfed in flames so make sure you have plenty of room to run around if you want to conserve ammo and not hold down the trigger. * If you have plenty of free time or a lot of patience, the flamethrower makes an excellent hit and run weapon. You can give a target a burst of flame and either keep your distance or go through a door they cannot enter. Repeat the process until all that is left is a smoldering pile of ashes. Be advised this only works when you know where your intended targets are coming from and that you're not in an area under quarantine. * In Extraction, the Flamethrower is one of the best crowd control weapons in the game. It can halt enemy movement and attacks, those in range, of course, deal moderate and lingering damage, is able to sweep over multiple enemies, and has a good rate of ammo conservation. * Be warned, the flamethrower is not a good tool for dismemberment, you should only use it when the Necromorphs are too close, or when they are bunched up. Trivia *The flame's temperature is between 400 to 5000 degrees Celsius (depending on its damage level). Most metals usually melt between 1000 to 2000 degrees Celsius. Advanced Necromorphs can even withstand such heat. Category:Weapons